Fire and Water Can Mix
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Percy wasn't happy. He had to repeat a year at Goode because of Gaia. And now he was being forced to be a tour guide for some new kid. Really? Him? He had more important things to worry about than some stupid, stuck up, bratty new kid. Or he thought he did, until said New Kid walked in and it turned out to be someone he knew, maybe a certain fire user? Things got interesting
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked into school. He was dreading it, since he had to repeat a year. Rachel wouldn't be in his class, so he would be the freaky new kid again, but it would be worse since he figured everyone would know that he had repeated a grade. Annabeth was still at her school, Piper and Jason were with Piper's dad, going back to camp with Coach Hedge every month or so, Nico was just wandering, wanting to recover alone, and Hazel and Frank were staying at camp since they weren't really welcome at Camp Jupiter. Percy didn't know what Leo was doing, but the younger demigod hadn't known either, last time Percy saw him. He had promised to IM him, once he knew and whatever might happen was settled, so Percy wasn't too concerned. He dumped his books in his locker, only keeping his backpack, since he didn't have his schedule yet. He walked to homeroom, glad to have gone with Paul since it meant that the halls were empty. He claimed a seat in the back corner of his classroom, and pulled out his binder, where he had a picture of the Seven and Nico right after the quest, all bleeding and sweating, but smiling in relief. They had done it without any losses, but they knew that they still had to get back to camp.

"Mr. Jackson," a voice shouted. Percy grabbed Riptide, not uncapping it, but being ready to, and looked up. He sighed in relief, it was his homeroom teacher, the same one that he had during his sophomore year.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"I hate to ask you this, since I know that you've apparently had a tough year, but could you be a guide for the new student? Apparently he's also had a very challenging year, so I was hoping that you might be able to help him feel more comfortable here."

Percy shrugged, knowing that he didn't really have a choice, "Sure."

"Great, thank you." Percy shrugged again, preferring to study his schedule. He groaned when he saw that he had first period math, but before he could think too much of it, people started filing in. He hid his picture, no need for questions about why a bunch of bloody teenagers were standing outside the Parthenon. The answer was, of course, by Annabeth's insistence. Instead he pulled out a different picture. Hedge took it when none of them were looking. They had all showered and were sitting around the table, all half asleep, eating pizza and smiling because they had made it, they were still _alive_. Annabeth was asleep, curled into Percy, who was rubbing his hand up and down Nico's arm to comfort both of them after their individual experiences in Tartarus. Hazel sat on Frank's lap, glancing worriedly at Nico, looking like she wanted to go to him but not wanting to leave Frank. Jason and Piper weren't touching, just staring at each other, worrying about how Jason would react to the fight they were going to and Leo, Leo was trying to isolate himself, but Jason had thrown an arm around his shoulder, keeping him there, knowing that the Latino felt left out and unwelcome. If anyone who knew them saw the picture, it would be easy to tell that Percy wanted to be able to offer comfort to him too, but he only had so many limbs.

"I know you love me, but having a picture of me? Your girlfriend might be jealous." A voice laughed. Percy turned around to find a grinning Leo.

"Leo!" Percy exclaimed, grinning back. "I thought I told you to IM me as soon as you knew what would be happening? What did happen, anyways?" He grabbed him in a tight hug, relieved that, whatever had happened, at least he would be able to help him out.

"I'm back in the system," he groaned.

Percy reluctantly let him go, ruffling his hair sympathetically. The younger boy had become like a brother to him, and he felt bad that he was always sent back into the foster care system, even after something like the war.

"Class, settle down, now! My name is Ms. Albert."

"Don't worry about her, she won't call you up or anything." Percy reassured Leo, who was looking nervous.

"Oh thank gods," he grinned, before grabbing Percy's schedule. "Same classes," he told the older boy.

"Oh. Cool. She told me that I was supposed to be the new kid's buddy, but this works too," they shared a quick laugh, quieting when Ms. Albert glared at them.

"Is something funny, boys?" she asked.

"Probably," Leo answered.

Percy rolled his eyes, cuffing Leo on the head. "Ignore him, Ms. Albert. This is Leo Valdez." While both boys would have once made a more sarcastic comment, the war had changed them. It had changed them so much that Percy would only really talk to Nico and Leo. He and Annabeth were trying to keep their relationship working, but every time they looked at each other they were reminded of what they had gone through in Tartarus. Neither wanted to put their best friend and soulmate through that pain, but neither could really give the other up. While Annabeth had fallen back on her friendship with Piper, and formed friendships with Hazel and, to a lesser extent, Reyna, Percy had, in typical Percy fashion, become extremely protective of the younger boys. He was protective of Jason, but least so since the boy had been trained and had a support system. He was most protective of Nico, since he still felt responsible for Bianca's death and for the boy ending up in Tartarus. Leo had just wormed his way into Percy's heart, when Percy accidentally caught him crying, feeling guilty about getting possessed, and putting too much pressure on himself. The boy had had a complete breakdown and Percy had felt responsible for him ever since.

"So where to?" Leo asked at the end of homeroom.

"We're in CH2," Percy told him, leading to one of the buildings.

"Will I ever figure out what these things stand for?" Leo asked, gesturing to the building codes.

"CH stands for Cambridge house. Cambridge was an old head of school or something…" Percy explained.

"Oh, okay." Leo shrugged, not overly interested but glad that he wouldn't appear stupid.

Their math class was a bit of a challenge for both of them, since the numbers were easy to mix up, but Leo was clearly a lot better than Percy. Then they headed to English, and sat in the back corner to wait for Paul.

"Alright class, books away," Paul started.

"That's Paul Blofis," Percy told Leo.

"Blowfish?"

"Blofis. He's my stepdad, actually. He knows about us and is surprisingly chill about it."

"Mr. Jackson, who's your new friend?" Paul asked.

"This is Leo Valdez, Mr. Repair," Percy teased, dodging the punch to his arm.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Valdez," Paul nodded.

Percy turned to Leo and whispered, "Don't worry, now he knows what you are."

Leo nodded, somewhat relieved. One less teacher judging him based on things he couldn't control.

"Alright class. We're actually starting the year off with an interesting unit. We'll be studying mythology. Specifically, Greek Myths," Paul announced, winking at the demigods. Percy and Leo smirked at each other. Both were relieved that their dyslexia wouldn't be a problem. "You will be working in groups of two to focus on two major gods or goddesses of your choice. You will be talking about their families, their powers, their histories, and one myth about each of them. Who wants first pick?"

Leo and Percy exchanged an almost non-existant look, then raised their hands. "Poseidon and Hephaestus." They chimed. Paul nodded and wrote it down.

The boys worked quickly. They were just finishing writing out the myths, and then they would just have to make it into a poster. From there, they went to the locker room to change for gym. A tall jock, one Percy recognized from being on the not-so-talented part of the swim team (and for hating Percy for being so good) walked up to Leo, who was almost as scarred as Percy, thanks to the war.

"Hey, kid, what's with the scars? Parents ashamed of having a useless son?"

Percy saw Leo's eyes darken, and knew that he would either lose control over his fire or cry.

"You're an expert on useless, aren't you Carelton?" Percy asked, subtly placing himself between the two boys.

"Says the boy who had to repeat a year."

"You can never stop talking about yourself, can you? We all know you had to repeat grade seven because you failed. At least I didn't fail."

"Cupcakes, get out here before I have to make you!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted from the gym.

Leo groaned, and Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, Coach calls," he said.

As the boys walked out, the short man waved his baseball bat threateningly.

"Hey Coach Hedge," Leo smirked.

**Hey, this is random fandom writer (just come up with random nicknames if that takes too long in your head). I'm also Artemis GoH, but I started a new profile. This story will be on both accounts, but I might decide to only post the updates on one, I dunno. Either way, I owe this whole fic (and I'm sure some future ideas) to the awesome Darknight179/Might of the Light because he's great and he gave me the idea and you should all be on the look out for his new fanfic because IT IS AWESOME!**

**Love,**

**Arty/RFW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Spoiler Alert but not: I'm not Rick, these characters aren't mine. Oh, and also, I didn't write the original version of Hakuna Matata, just these new lyrics.**

Hedge groaned, "Why did nobody tell me that you cupcakes would be in the first class I teach?"

"Because you're just that lucky?" Leo guessed.

"Lucky?" Hedge scoffed, "teaching you isn't lucky, Valdez, I had you all of last year too, remember? Word of advice cupcakes, if you give these two any ideas you might end up with a knife sticking out of your chest."

"I know why you groaned about Leo but what did I do except write a story about all of the people from camp in Disney movies?" Hedge growled and Percy winced, "Never mind, I can see why… We won't have ideas just strokes of genius."

"Even worse. Careful, Cupcakes, these boys are insane."

"Oh, c'mon Coach! We got you those baseball scores back at the beginning of July.." Leo argued.

The other students looked between the trio in confusion.

"Jackson, what are you playing at, pretending to know the new coach?"

"Pretending? Nope, we both have had the honor of spending the summer with him. I spent less time with him than Leo, but that doesn't mean I didn't get threatened with cowbells a few times," Percy grinned.

"Shut it, Cupcake! Alright, today you will be playing dodgeball." Hedge read off the teams, groaning when he realized that Leo and Percy would be on the same team.

The boys high fived, and the class ended quickly, much to the demigods' and the satyr's relief. The boys rushed off to lunch, talking a mile a minute.

"So what's up with that guy?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yeah… He just hates me, has since I started at the school. I kicked his butt at the swim team tryouts, without using any powers. I don't actually have much power in pool water anyways. I mean, yeah I have some, but even if I had used it I wouldn't have had munch of a benefit." Percy explained.

Leo nodded, he knew people like that, the Wilderness School was full of them. All of a sudden, the speakers turned on with a message from the school, "Alright students. Due to certain… complications… The school day is ending now. Have a nice day."

Percy grinned at Leo, "So, Flaming Valdez, want to terrorize the city?"

"So I'm still Flaming Valdez? Or just flaming hot?" Leo asked.

Percy rolled his eyes and led the younger boy off to his apartment. They had to walk because after Gaea, neither was really comfortable going underground. Well, not without Hazel, at the very least. They walked into the apartment, being greeted by the smell of Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy grinned like an infant and grabbed some, handing one to Leo. As Leo ate it, his eyes widened.

"Your mom made these? They're amazing! Even my toolbelt couldn't make something like this." He exclaimed, taking another and dipping it in milk.

"Well, you know. They mean no worries." Percy smirked.

'_Blue Chocolate Cookies_

_What a wonderful taste_

_Blue Chocolate Cookies_

_Ain't no passing craze._

_They mean no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_They're our problem free_

_Philosophy!'_ The boys sang, remembering when they had sang along to the Lion King on board the Argo II, when Percy decided to try his hand at therapy. Well, they had used the proper words then, but all the same. They both grinned when Sally walked in.

"Hi Mom," Percy got up and hugged his mom, who raised an eyebrow at Leo, "Oh, right, this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus."

"He's the one you told me about, right?" She asked.

"You told her about me?" Leo asked.

Percy had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on his face, before coming up with an explanation, "Well, um, yeah. I told her about all of you."

"Oh, alright," Leo wasn't convinced but also wasn't going to push it.

"Do you want Mrs. O'Leary to travel us to camp for the rest of the day?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

"Sure! Sounds good!" Leo nodded.

**Alrighty. I'm disappointed with this chapter, but then again, second chapters suck, don't they ****Darknightvsmightofthelight? Oh, and to anyone who's actually bothered to read this, don't. Instead, go read his amazing story called Percy the Therapist. It's amazing and it's going to get even better and chapter 8 is going to be absolutely amazing and like wow you should all read it! He's the reason this chapter got finished. Oh, and the "**if you give these two any ideas you might end up with a knife sticking out of your chest**" is a reference to that. This story is actually a sequel to his story but without spoilers, if that makes sense.**

**Well, thanks for reading this and thanks Darknightvsmightofthelight!**


End file.
